Path of a Legend
by Aimii0
Summary: Three years after the Swan Lake show, a new star prepares to shine. May Wong is chosen by Zero—a spirit—to reborn the Swan Lake. Will May be able to creat a new stage at Kaleido Stage and become a legend?


**Author's note: **So.. yeah, here's my second Kaleido Star fanfic and not the last one, definetly. It was inspirated by the movie 'Black Swan' and if you get the same feeling from this story as the movie.. it's a good thing. :D

I appreciate every review so don't be shy, let me know what you think!

* * *

**Chapter one**

May Wong put her hands on the trapeze. She hold it tight and let her body go with it.

She swung long enough to reach a good speed, her body circling around the small bar she was holding. When she arrived in the middle of the stage, at about twenty meters above the ground, May let go of the trapeze and let herself fall upside down, not before she jumped only for a moment—that was the only moment she could shine. She fell and fell, until she disappeared as the lights slowly turn off and the music fade.

The audience started clapping loud, the sound of those claps made May's body hot. She felt so proud and alive on that very moment of glory.

"Incredible show, May!"

"It was great, keep it this way."

People started congratulating the black-haired girl as she entered on the backstage. May had a smile full of hope on her face as she searched with her eyes around for one certain person.

"May!" a too well-known voice called.

She turned around facing the one person she searched for, Sora Naegino—her friend, yet, at the same time, rival.

"How was it Sora? It was gorgeous, magnificent, right? Better than any show you have ever had, right?" May asked full of confidence.

Sora put on a poker smile, trying to be polite. "W-Well, that's not for me to decide."

May was unsatisfied by her answer. "Then who?" she asked coldly. "Who is to decide?"

"The audience." Sora replied calm, a gentle smile on her face.

May clenched her fist. "Yeah." she replied turning around.

She begun walking away, heading towards the changing room. Her personal changing room. It was not a big thing having your own changing room since you could easily get one if you requested it, but most people preferred changing together.

It was a not too big not too small room, it had just enough space to change once in a while, maybe do some warm-ups and it looked like the other rooms. Green walls, a mirror with different types of make-up surrounding her, a small chair in front of it, a small couch on a corner and a window. Even though she had everything she needed, May brought here her big mirror where she could see herself from head to toe. She would always analyse and encourage herself in this mirror before a show, wether she had or no the main role.

That night was the first time May watched herself in the mirror _after_ a show. The show who was performed that night was something different than usua—_Anna Karenina._

She had the main role, something that didn't happen quite often since the _Swan Lake_ show where Sora became a true Kaleido Star and won the audience's heart.

Her costume was similar to an old-times dress but her legs were shown. Black, green and blue shades coloured the dress. Her black, long hair was tied in a big, spectacular bun above her head, two curly, short bangs falling at the base of her neck. Her make-up was also a show off one, her lips were bright red and her eyes black. She was also wearing a pair of long, black gloves which completed her outfit. She looked just like the character she played—Anna Arkadyevna Karenina.

May was satisfied with the way she performed her role and she was happy, because the audience was happy. That was something Sora taught her years ago, to enjoy performing.

But even after the claps she received from the audience, even after all her mates complimeted her performance, even after Leon accepted to perform with her, even after Kalos told her she was the only one that could play such a role May didn't feel _completely _satisfied. Even after all of those, Kaleido Stage's star was Sora. She found out long ago that there can't be two stars in the same place, because one will always shine brighter than the other—but she refused to believe such a thing.

May always hoped that there might be something to do so that she will be able to become a star too. Not because she wanted to be better than Sora, but because she wanted to receive the same claps, smiles and love from the audience Sora received after the Swan Lake show.

May tied her hair in her usual style after she changed her clothes and took off her make-up. It was not until she put her hand on the door's knob that she heard a weird voice.

"May Wong."

The voice was coming from behind her and she was aware that there was no way someone else could sneak in her changing room without her noticing, so she turned around scared.

Her blue eyes widened in surprise as she spotted a small, weird figure flying two meters above the ground.

"W-W-Who are you?" May asked as she glued herself to the wall, trying to put as much distance between her and the small, floating thing. "W-What are y-you?" she put her hands in a defensive pose, ready to fight.

"My name is Zero, I am the Spirit of Legend." the small ghost presented himself.

May analysed his words carefully. She remembered Sora mentioned something about a ghost named Fool who choose her for stage and thus she made her dream come true. Did the fact that she could see this little thing who proclaimed himself a spirit meant she was on the good path?

"I'm listening." May answered calm as she approached the couch, close to the spirit.

Zero was floating in front of May as she sat on the seat in front of her mirror. He looked quite alike Fool, their clothes were similar but Zero's hair was white and shorter.

"May Wong, you have the potential to become a legend." his tone was confident and serious, as well as his expression.

"Do you mean.. I can become a true star?"

"No," he replied fast. "You have the potential to become a legend. A true star is nothing compared to this."

Zero caught May's full attention with that. "It was about time, seriously. I waited forever for this chance, I was starting to wonder how long it takes spirits to see true talent." she said, her ego growing with every word as well as her nose.

"This is not a joke, May Wong, and I am afraid I will take my leave if you do not understand how serious the situation is."

The girl decided to stop playing around and grab a good hold of this once-in-a-lifetime chance.

"Got it."

"To be more exact, I am the spirit of a legend, a person who walked the path of becoming a legend and succeeded. Though, I'm not the person itself. He was the first and only person who succeeded becoming a legend. I choose you after a long search. Your performance of Anna Karenina was special. You convienced me you deserve a chance."

"And what am I supposed to do? I mean, I'll learn a maneuver or something?"

"No. I already know what you wish for deep inside your heart and if your wish will come true, you will become a legend." Zero continued, his arms crossed.

"What?" May asked panicked. "If you can really read in my heart, then what's my wish?"

"To do a better show than Sora Naegino's Swan Lake." he answered and May was stunned.

"T-That's right, why didn't you choose Sora?" she asked getting insecure.

"The path of becoming a legend is different than the one of a true star, Sora Naegino choose the second path and I have no interes in her. But even if she would not have already chosen, the path I can guide you on is one that she would not be able to walk on until the end." he replied. "Sora Naegino's Swan Lake was a magnificent show, it could never be equaled, but it can be surpassed."

"How?" May asked standing up. "Tell me, how can I make a better show?"

"I can only answer you after you sign a contract with me." Zero said. "After you agree and we have a contract, you will not be able to back down. You will have to become a legend no matter what, you will have to overcome all the obstacles. If you will give up or ran away, I will never allow you to perform again."

May was frozen. She had to agree to such a contract and risk her life at Kaleido Stage.. But she had no other choice.

"I agree." she said confident, getting up.

"Be careful." Zero warned her. "Once you agree, there's no turning back."

May narrowed her eyebrows and stepped forward, closer to Zero. "I understand."

"The contract had been made." Zero said. "I finally found you." he continued, a smirk appearing on his face.

May replied with another smirk.

* * *

"So.. let me see if I got this right." May spoke as she was walking from the dorms to the Kaleido Stage training rooms, Zero floating right next to her. Her light-blue training costume on her, her blue, Kaleido Stage jacket covering her shoulders and her blue bag over her shoulder. "I'm the only one who can see you."

"The only who I _allow _to see me." the spirit corrected.

"Right."

As two girls passed by the black-haired girl giggling, May realized that since she was the only one who could see Zero, she looked like she was talking alone. Her cheeks got red and she looked angry at the spirit.

"It looks like I'm talking alone, they will think I'm weird! Why don't you let everyone see you?" May asked.

"And everyone seeing you talking with a floating spirit will be better?" Zero replied with another question.

May sighed, realizing he was right. "Fine. Anyway, back to the basics. One, I'm the only one who you _allow _to see you." the girl continued, making sure there was nobody around as she walked towards the training rooms. It was six a.m. in the morning and there should be no one around.

"That's right."

"Two, you'll train me so that I can become a so-called legend." she continued as Zero nodded. "And three.. there's no three."

"Exactly." Zero replied calm.

"What the heck's this?! That's all you have to say?" May snapped angry at the small spirit who remained calm. "I mean.. Look, let me ask my questions now, okay?" Zero nodded. "One, how are you going to train me? You're as big as my head and you can't even catch me if I fall or help me with the trapeze."

"You will be given the answer to this question at the right time."

"Yeah, right. One more question," she continued. "There's no such thing as time limit, right? I'm no good under pressure."

"There is no time limit needed."

"Great." May said relaxed as she reached the training room's door. She turned her head around to tell something to the spirit but he disappeared. "Weird guy." she said before entering and starting her training.

* * *

"So, her time has finally come." Kalos, Kaleido Stage's director spoke from his comfortable chair.

There was a man in front of the director sitting up, his hands crawled inside his pockets. His hair was short, messy and black, his eyes a deep black and his lips thin. He was taller than the director by a head and his body was well-built.

"Can I request something from you, Kalos?" the man spoke. Kalos only looked at him, but he understood and continued. "I will do everything related to her show—the script, the costumes, the cast and her training. I will also select the debut's date."

"Don't forget that she's still my performer Zero," the director replied. "I don't know how you act, I have never seen you training someone."

"There's no use rejecting, she already agreed. We have a contract." the black-haired man said, his face motionless.

Kalos sighed. "I guess she has to carry everything on her shoulders now."

"That's right."

* * *

"I have to make an announcement," Kalos said out loud to the over-twenty performers in the training room.

May was there too. She looked at the person next to Kalos, it was a man. Though May doesn't usually care about boys or so-ever, she had to admit the unknown man was handsome. May gave him twenty-one years by his look. He also had the cool aura around him and he didn't look at the performers.

"He's really cool."

"Yeah I know, he's a total hottie."

May could clearly hear the whispers and she knew that the man in front of them could too. Right next to May were Sora, Rosetta and Anna.

"This is Zero, a guest at Kaleido Stage." he said simply.

The black-haired man raised his head and looked at the performers, May could have sworn that for a moment he looked right in her eyes and in that very moment, her heart skept a beat.

"I will be the director for the next show here, which will be soon." he simply said.

"But," Rosetta beun raising her hand, all the glances turning towards her. "_Anna Karenina_'s debut was yesterday, it should be performed at least fifteen more times until the next show."

"The plans changed. _Anna Karenina _will be performed only nine more times until the next show."

May was about to snap out as soon as she heard this. How could Kalos allow something like this? After she worked so hard to get this role she wouldn't even be allowed to perform for as long as a normal show should be done? Sora's shows are always at least two months long. Nine more performances meant five more weeks.

"I will announce the cast by posting a poster at the entrance of the dorms tomorrow morning, everyone will be part of this show. The only thing I can tell you know is the show and the who has the main role." Zero said. "The show will be called 'The Rebirth of Swan Lake'."

"Another Swan Lake?" Anna asked.

"That means Sora will get the main role." Rosetta said happily as May clenched her fists.

"The script will be changed. There will be a single person playing both, the White and the Black Swan. That person will be May Wong."

Everyone's jaw dropped, except Sora's. May's mouth was close to the floor. As soon as she heard the announcement, she realized that the man was actually Zero—Zero, the spirit. She had absolutely no idea how he transformed into a human, but she was more than sure that it was him.

The performers started whispering around May, most of them unpleasant with the new director's choice. May was excited, she was going to prove to anyone that she could do better than Sora.

"Congratulations May!" Sora said smiling at the black-haired girl, the others coming next to her too.

Everyone started congratulating May, but she knew that everyone was lying. They were jealous and fake, everyone except Sora. She seemed honest.

"Just wait, Sora!" May said pointing with her index finger towards the girl. "I'll make a show so much more better than your Swan Lake!"

"That's great May," Rosetta said honestly too. "I wonder how you're gonna make it in five weeks and you have the other show too.."

Only then did May realize that she was right. She had only five weeks. Only five weeks to make a better show then Sora's and she had to play two roles too.

The black-haired girl saw Zero heading towards the exit, his back facing the crowd surrounding her.

"You said no time limit!" she yelled out loud.

* * *

**Author's note: **Review?


End file.
